Franceska Mila Rose
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tia Harribel's three female Fracción. Character Outline Mila-Rose is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior. She has long, thick wavy brown hair. She has large breasts, and a very toned body. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her overall appearance bears a strong ressemblance to Rangiku Matsumoto. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She makes her first appearance along with Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, appearently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure giving off by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Resurrección along with Sun-Sun and Apache.Bleach manga Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later, she, Sun-Sun and Apache appear alongside Harribel and the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a shinigami and begin to battle. Mila-Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun, team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga Chapter 328 However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three whilst her captain handles Harribel.Bleach manga Chapter 329 She and Apache get into verbal warfare with Matsumoto (as Sun-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait). After cutting Apache's arm using Haineko's Shikai, Matsumoto attempts an ash twister to surround the trio before they all use Cero to drive it away.Bleach manga Chapter 330 Matsumoto is then quickly pummeled down by Apache alone. However, the fight is interrupted when Apache is blasted by an unknown attackerBleach manga Chapter 333 later revealed to be Momo Hinamori''Bleach'' manga Chapter 334. Before she, Sun-Sun or Apache can react, the three of them are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Momo applying Tobiume to a Kidō Net; however, they survive, thanks to releasing their Zanpakutō, thereby healing their wounds.They then activate their Quimera Parca ability, which forms a new chimera-like creature (which they name "Allon") Seconds later, Allon charges at Rangiku, and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Hinamori attempts to heal her, but Allon proves to be far to powerful and defeats her with one single attack as well. As Allon is about to finish Momo off, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi save her with Bakudo 37. Shuhei then tells her that they will take over. Shuhei tells Izuru to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Izuru reluctantly agrees and swoops off, Shūhei begins battle with Allon. Shūhei started by using the Kidō Destructive Spell number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden. Allon fell over and seemed paralysed. Shūhei than found out that Kidō was the beast's weakness. He then tied up Allon using the chains of his sword, Kazeshini, then proceded to defeat him. However before he could, Allon broke out of the chains easily. Shūhei then tried his best to dodge Allon, however Allon got to his feet and grabbed him by the chest. Allon stretched his mouth wide and prepared to swallow Shūhei. Just then, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrived at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba moved in for the kill. Just then, from the back of Allon's hair, a eye opened and fired a large cero from it, defetaing Iba. Allon crushed Hisagi with his fist and flung his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Allon moved towards Kira. Just as all seemed lost, Captain Commander Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Allon with his cane.Bleach manga Chapter 335 After Captain Commander Yamamoto finished Allon off with his Shikai; Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto only to be incinerated effortlessly by his Shikai. Harribel's reaction would seem to indicate that they are dead, but Yamamoto himself commented that did not completely burn them, out of respect for their fighting spirit (attacking him with only one arm each).Bleach manga, Chapter 339 Harribel later states that Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun are dead when she prepares to confront Yamamoto and states "I'll make you pay for taking their lives." Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun's current condition is Unknown as Harribel says they are dead but Yammamoto says he left them slightyly charred. Powers & Abilities Cero: Mila-Rose has a orange colored cero. She seems to charge it in her left hand, then "punches" it with her right. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Mila-Rose has a high amount of spiritual power. Zanpakutō . When sealed, it resembles a broad sword instead of the regular katana-shaped ones wielded by other Arrancar and Shinigami.Bleach manga, Chapter 334 *'Resurrección': Mila-Rose activates her Zanpakutō by its release command . In her Resurrección form, she looks like an armored amazon warrior with sharp lion-like fangs and a long lion mane, with gold highlights. She still retains her broad sword and has two claws holding her breasts, armored thong, and a pair of boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh. :Resurrección Special Ability: :* : Mila-Rose has a special ability, with Apache and Sun-Sun, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apache claims that its name is "Allon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Quotes *"Devour, Leona!" *(To Rangiku Matsumoto) "Who're you calling a gorilla, cowtits?!" *(To Apache) "But if you really want to go help her, do it after we take care of this dumb bitch'" (Rangiku Matsumoto) *(To Sun-Sun and Apache) "I'm sick and tired of dragging this shit out.'" Trivia *Mila-Rose is one of the few Arrancar to retain a type of weapon after her Resurrección. She shares this trait with Barragan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Aaroniero Arruruerie and Rudobōn. *Mila-Rose and Harribel releases resemble each other in many ways. *Mila-Rose and Aaroniero Arruruerie share the same release command, which is "Devour". *Apparently Mila-Rose finds Lilynette annoying as she wouldn't stay quiet during Barragan's discussion with Yamamoto. *Mila-Rose may have a slight hatred against Barragan Luisenbarn when he decides to take control in Aizen's place, as she replied "How dare he?!" Harribel replied by saying,"Silence, Mila-Rose." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female